Courtney's Story After TDI and TDA
by Constorion89
Summary: -courtney's point of view in the duncan story


**Courtney's Story After TDI and TDA  
"He May Be The One"**

The one thing I learned while on the shows is winning isn't everything. Let's face it shit happens. Just look how I lost TDI. You can't control anyone or anything, you can only control you.  
At the end of the shows, Duncan and I were alone. We were kissing and then I sat on the edge of the dock. I was dipping my feet in the water and starring down into it. He asked me what was wrong?  
I told him as soon as he got home he'd go back to normal. He asked what I meant? I told him he'd go back to Juvie and keep acting the same. I wish you'd stop all this so we can be together, I told him.  
I kissed him good-bye and sighed as I got in my parents car. They're both ambassadors and just got home to pick me up. They said they missed the show and asked if anything interesting happened?  
I told them I met a boy, but it wouldn't matter because the relationship. was too complicated. My mom asked why it was complicated? I told her, he had other interests sometimes.  
When we got home I got a call from Bridgette on my cell. We talked for a while and we made plans to hang that weekend.  
She came over and my parents were ecstatic to meet her. She looked really happy to see me as well and we hugged. We went up to my room and we started talking. She asked if Duncan and I were still seeing each other? I told her it was complicated since he was back in juvie. As we were watching TV, my cell rang. I answered it and was surprised to find out it was Duncan. Duncan baby is that u?, I asked in ecstasy. He told he that his parents had agreed to let my parents and I join them for dinner. He also said that he was let out of juvie early for good behavior and when his parents heard it was partly her doing they were very excited.

The following Friday we drove up to Duncan's town and arrived at his house. His parents opened the door and were very excited to see us. His mother hugged and his father shook my hand. It was funny how his parents were polar opposites just like us. Our parents went into the living room to talk and Duncan took me out on their deck. We kissed and I was so happy. I asked him if he was being good at juvie so he could see me and he smiled. He answered why else would I be, being good? I laughed, layed on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. Duncan told me I didn't know how much he missed me. I told him I had a slight idea.

At dinner his father drilled me w/ questions like I was some common criminal. His mother kept telling him to stop, but his father said I wanna sure she can be a good influence on our son. I told them I was class president at my school and getting straight "A"s. His mother said that was a good thing, I could tutor Duncan. Duncan complained to his mom not to talk about school now. As our parents went into the living room for coffee and desert, Duncan and I went back out to the deck. We both sat on a lounge chair and looked the stars. We kissed and it seemed like it would last forever.

My parents called us in and they said they made plans for us to see each other Christmas. I said why?! not understanding why we had to wait 3 months. My parents said they were going to China for a 3 month stay and they wanted me to stay the house. Duncan and I kissed and I was so upset, but I guess three months isn't that long, right?

Duncan and I texted back and forth, but it wasn't the same. Bridge told me it would get better. I told her I hoped so. The three months took forever and I couldn't wait, I was going crazy. If only it would go faster.

3 months later

My parents called from the plane and told me they'd be back in 2 days, so I called Duncan to share the good news. I called and only got the voice mail, that's strange I thought to myself I always get him. Then late that night, I got a phone call that woke me up. It was Duncan and he barely made any sense, but I could tell he was upset. I told him to calm down and tell me what happened. Their dead, he cried and I said who. My mom and dad, he sobbed. I started to cry on the phone, Duncan I'll be there soon babe don't give up on me, I told him. The next morning I called him again and he was wheezing and laughing into the phone and I realized he was high. I realized to myself he needed my help more now then ever.

Once my parents returned I had Bridge drive me to Duncan's house and I told her I needed to do this alone. She nodded and drove off. I knocked on the door and Duncan answered. He was high again and he looked like he was just crying. I started sobbing, realizing how much pain he was in and he suddenly snapped out of it. Babe I need help, he sobbed. I know, I said comforting him. His brothers and me checked him into rehab for 2 months to get better.

2 months later

Duncan's brothers and me waited for him the house. My parents were going for a trip around the world and they couldn't take me. So Duncan's brothers agreed I could stay w/ them. Duncan came in the door and I hugged him. Then he kissed me and ran over to hug his brothers. I told him the good news and he rejoiced, I told him I'd be here for the rest of junior year and senior year. Duncan and I became closer then ever and I realized he may just be the one for me. Who knows, what the future will bring? Of course, no one can ever tell.


End file.
